User talk:Bearborg
Welcome! AmorphousBlob, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — The Exterminator (talk) 11:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Images The images you're getting are really great, thanks for them. Are you getting them with Dolphin? If so I was wondering if there were some things you could get pics of from MP2, since I can't get them with the video playthrough I'm using. The pages are Maintenance unit, X-Qar and V-Mos. It'd greatly help me and the wiki if you could get these. Thanks! [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I'm using Dolphin. I was able to take shots of the Maintenance Unit pretty easily, but X-Qar and V-Mos' statues were blocked by the big spinner puzzle in the room. I assume it's okay that I took pictures of the Dark Aether equivalent statues instead? AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) One more request: a Metroid Cocoon and a Destroyed Splinter Cocoon (the Metroid one's pic we have is bad), ULF 44, Floating object and UAM 4. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Most of those were pretty easy, but I couldn't find a Destroyed Splinter Cocoon. The one in the Great Temple appears to despawn at some point after the Alpha Splinter fight. Do you know if there are any others in Temple Grounds? AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Industrial Site on the far wall past the Translator Door. After the Splinters burst out. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 14:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, got it. Seeing that tiny little grey ball after so much time trying to find it was pretty anticlimactic :P AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Your images are amazing!! Thank you again for posting them up here. Coulld you if possible get a few more images such as renders of the upgrades from Metroid Prime 3 and if you can some pictures of Phaaze. I was going to use Dolphin, but I heard that it causes a lot of problems on a laptop system, and I don't have a desktop Computer. :( If you could get these Images that would be great, and If by any chance you can get images of rooms I know that wouild help a lot. Thanks again. :) Reclaimer1 (talk) 16:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I could definitely get some of those. Were there any rooms or upgrades you needed in particular? AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well for Metroid Prime 3, pretty much all the upgrades if you could please. As for rooms a few more images of Skytown would help, both the exterior view which I find beautiful, the Aurora Unit chamber with Phazon Corruption and afterwards when it is cured. Also of Brryo Ice if you can aswell especially where the Screw Attack is. I will try to get a few images, just need a Dolphin 3.0 walkthrough streamed in 1080p. I hope this is ok if you don't mind it t would be a big help. :) Thanks Again.Reclaimer1 (talk) 20:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I packed all the upgrades into a single Imgur gallery. I wasn't sure if we'd need them all for the wiki. I'll try to get the rooms later. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Those are amazing they would add to some of the upgrade pages. Thanks again for the rooms :).Reclaimer1 (talk) 10:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I did Phaaze. I've also uploaded some random shots of Elysia I had lying around. AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude you are amaing :) How do you manage to get images of entire rooms? The images you upload especially for the pages that need them is awesome. If you could just one final request The upgrades from Metroid Prime 1 as they appear in their item forms.Thanks again dude your amazing :).Reclaimer1 (talk) 07:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Dolphin has an option called free camera that lets you get a lot of screenshots that would normally be impossible. Unfortunately, getting all the items from Prime would be really tedious, since Prime doesn't have a 3D logbook like the other two games. Thankfully, I managed to find a bunch of images someone else uploaded on another website, so here are the Prime items. AmorphousBlob (talk) 09:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Those images look incredible, you have quite a collection. :) I think it;s great that you can get the images we really need. Do you use the Dolphin Emulator on you Desktop computer or your laptop?. If its a laptop then that's impressive, I have an external hardrive and was hoping I could use that, but I'm scared to cause serious damage to the thing. Could you help me there? Reclaimer1 (talk) 20:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I use a desktop, but there's no reason why Dolphin would actually harm a laptop. An external HDD really won't change much either. Dolphin's main problem is that it requires a good CPU at a good clock speed, which a lot of laptops don't have. Additionally, though this is a lot less important, Dolphin does require a moderately powerful graphics processor, and most laptops use very basic integrated graphics. The worst-case scenario here, though, is just that Dolphin runs incredibly slowly or crashes. Assuming you're using Windows 7, could you open your "Computer" folder, click "System properties" on the top bar, and tell me what it says for Processor? AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Operating system Windows 8 System: Processor: Intel® Celeron® CPU 1000M @ 1.80GHz Installed RAM 4GB (3.89GB) Useable. System Type: 64 Bit Operating System External Hard Drive 500GB. Is that all you need to know?Reclaimer1 (talk) 06:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's it. Unfortunately, a dual-core 1.8 Ghz processor almost certainly won't be enough for Dolphin. My own CPU is roughly twice as powerful, and I still have difficulty running certain parts of the games at a decent speed. Sorry :( AmorphousBlob (talk) 09:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah that's ok. Can you give me the site you used to download the Dolphin Emulator as well as the games. There are a few out there, but I rather use one that someone else has used. I'll save them to my external hard drive so when I get my desktop I can start gaming. :) Reclaimer1 (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dolphin is easy to acquire from the official site, but it's up to you what version you want to use. I use 3.5-649, but a lot of people say 3.0 works better with Prime. As for the games, this wiki has a useful list of places to get them. When you get a desktop, do be sure you look at the CPU you're getting and the clock speed. For Dolphin, an Intel i3 (i5 or i7 are even better) is a pretty good model of CPU, and you should look for at least 3.0 Ghz as a clock speed. Mine runs at 3.3 Ghz, and I can run the Primes at a decent speed as long as I'm not in rooms with too much detail. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that you have been a big help :) Can you tell me where I can find an image of the Dark Suit in its item form?Reclaimer1 (talk) 07:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's something I haven't been able to find myself. The best I could come up with was this fan art, but if you're planning to use it for the wiki then that obviously won't work. I could maybe fight Amorbis myself and get images of it up close, but since I don't have a convenient save file near that fight I probably won't anytime soon. AmorphousBlob (talk) 08:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again you have been a huge help especially with the specs I need. :) You wouldn't know where I could find a Walkthrough of the Prime games running on Dolphin 3.5 and streamed in 1080p? I can't wait to get my desktop and experience the Prime games in true HD XD. Childhood memories!!!Reclaimer1 (talk) 19:14, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I have a new request: each elevator up to the Main Deck (the elevator in each sector that connects to the Navigation Room and goes back up to the Deck elevator). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Also the elevator that gets wall-damaged by the SA-X, elevator to and from Operations Deck, elevator to and from Habitation Deck and the Main Elevator. And please add them to Elevator (Disambiguation) and the Main Elevator pic to Main Elevator (Main Deck). Thanks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Done. I wasn't sure where you wanted the other ends of Habitation-Main and Operations-Main to be inserted, so I uploaded them but left them out of the article. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks. The return-to-Main-Deck elevators should be placed after the go-from-Main-Deck ones. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:54, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, finished. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I've heard of birds being in the Canyon before, but can you get a pic? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 12:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) (complaints/ ) 00:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC)]]